Lost!
by xLupinxLoverx
Summary: Sirius babysits baby Harry...but what will go wrong? Mess and cute baby Harry included. New chapter is up, where you see the dream from Harry's point of view!
1. Lost!

**Disclaimer: My name is J.K Rowling. In my dreams. **

**Attack of the plot-bunnies. I had to write it. Enjoy!

* * *

**

'Why did I have to baby-sit you 'eh Harry?' Sirius asked. 'Why does Lily trust me?'

Really, the truth was, Lily thought Remus was babysitting. A rather reasonable candidate, Sirius thought. But not as good as he was. Harry looked up at Sirius and cocked his head to one side. He then made some incomprehensible sounds.

'What's up?' Sirius asked. Harry then spat all over himself.

'Oh God. What are you like?' Sirius muttered. He quickly ran to get some tissue for Harry. When he came back Harry was…

Gone.

'Oh My God'

Sirius dropped everything he was holding and ran all round the house looking for Harry.

'HARRY! COME OUT! HARRY! HAAARRRRRY!' Sirius screamed. 'I'M COMING TO GET YOOOOU!'

He opened every cupboard, searched every drawer. He chucked everything out of their wardrobe and drawers. He also happened to knock over some liquid filled bottles, and spill ink over some important looking documents. He didn't care, he thought they were probably something stupid like divorce files.

Sirius franticly turned around and started tugging at his hair. He then tried bribing Harry out.

'Harry…if you come out I'll give you cookies! Lots of cookies!'

It didn't bother him that Harry was too little for cookies. Suddenly, he heard a cute giggling noise…sounding suspiciously like Harry. He opened a nearby cupboard, and he found Harry in it, curled up and giggling.

And drinking a deep violet coloured potion.

'No! Stop that Harry!' Sirius cried. He lunged forward and smacked the potion out of little Harry's hands. It spilled all over his top.

Sirius picked Harry up and noticed something about him…

His pupils were the size of sickles.

'Oh My God!' Sirius exclaimed. He nearly dropped Harry on the floor. He then _carefully _placed Harry on the floor and read the label on the bottle he was drinking:

**Super Dream Formula!**

**Makes you dream of your wildest fantasies! Ride through a 3D world of your craziest dreams! Not for under tens.**

Sirius wondered what a one year old wildest fantasy was. Probably a lifetime of children's toys.

Harry was rolling around on the floor, his hands reaching out everywhere, and his legs were kicking comically in the air.

'Oh no! I've drugged little Harry!' Sirius picked him up and started to cradle him.

'Ick' he said. 'We need to get you changed.'

Soon Harry was in a new, dry, cute little outfit. He seemed to have calmed down a bit now, and he had started to nod off. Sirius liked him much better asleep than hiding and drinking cryptic potions. He then heard a large slam.

'Remus! We're home!'

Sirius heard Lily's light heartened voice and groaned. He was a dead man walking.

James and Lily strolled casually in the room and stopped abruptly. Their mouths formed a perfect 'O' and they both dropped their shopping bags at the same time.

'What has happened here? James asked with a smirk.

'W-w-where's Remus?' Lily stuttered.

'Well my dear friends, he was unavailable. So Uncle Sirius stepped in!' Sirius explained melodramatically.

'What happened in here?' James asked again.

'Well…I sort of lost Harry. So I had to find him didn't I? And he sort of…drank a potion. But he's fine now, there's no need to panic.'

'No need to panic? No need to panic? You drugged our son!' Lily shouted accusingly. 'Get out, get out, get out! And don't think you'll ever baby-sit again!'

Sirius quickly ran out the house without saying goodbye.

He was a fool to tell the truth, he thought.

At least he wasn't allowed to baby-sit again.

He smirked.

* * *

**Well...I tried to make it humourous. I'm not sure if it worked ;) Please review saying whether I should write a sequel was to what happened in little Harrys dream!  
Go on, please review! Just press the button! Anyone who reviews gets to spend a romantic afternoon with a Marauder of their choice ;)**


	2. Harry's Adventure

**Well, I was going to post this as a separate story, but people Story Alerted this, I just made it as an extra chapter. And if you can't tell, this is from Harry's point of view. Enjoy!**

**By the way, I don't know the real name to their cat. And I didn't make the name, TheOriginalHufflepuff did :D **

Harry's Uncle Sirius had just left the room, and now he was all on his own. He had been bored for quite a while, because Uncle Sirius seemed more intent on reading _The Daily Prophet _than entertaining little Harry. Now he had gone however…

Soon enough, Harry had left the comfy chair that Uncle Sirius had plonked him on, and he started to crawl away. He felt like he was on a challenge, a quest, and he had to escape. The big, overwhelming furniture were big, scary jungle animals, and the giant bookcases were gently swaying trees. Suddenly, he found himself nose-to-nose with a fierce tiger, also known as his family's pet cat, Elvira. Harry gently pushed the unruly tiger out of the way, and he met a ferocious mountain, otherwise known as the stairs. He, little Harry, was the bravest baby in the land. He lifted up his chubby hand, and he began to climb up his Everest. His raised his feet and his arms, and he hiked up the stairs with all the energy he could muster.

When Harry arrived at the top, he was absolutely knackered. He spied a cupboard, and he climbed in it to take a rest. It was quite a large cupboard, so he climbed in and made himself at home. Harry snuggled down, and made himself quite comfortable. And then he noticed something. On the many shelves, there were lots of sparkly, shining bottles. That made him giggle. Then he heard Uncle Sirius shouting for Harry.

'HARRY! COME OUT! HARRY! HAAARRRRRY! I'M COMING TO GET YOOOOU!

That made him giggle even more.

Harry reached out a chubby hand, and he picked up the nearest glittery bottle. The lip was fairly loose, and he prised it off quickly and easily. Inside was a deep violet coloured liquid. Harry thought this was ever so pretty, and it seemed to twinkle at him from inside the bottle. He carefully lifted it up and poured it into his mouth…

All kind of colours were twisting and whirling and swirling beyond Harry's eyes. They slowly morphed into a blurry picture. After a few seconds, it became clear. He could see a beautiful woman with soft red hair and striking green eyes, holding hands with a man who had messy black hair, and glasses. In the background, he could see a handsome man with long hair patting a scary looking animal. Next to the man, there was a woman with bubble-gum pink hair, hugging a man with brown hair, liberally streaked with grey, and he had liquid amber coloured eyes. They all looked so happy together, but they all seemed like there had been a great disaster in their lives…

The colours started to swirl and twirl again, and his eyes became a bit unfocused. Suddenly, the door of the cupboard yanked open. Uncle Sirius came in, and his fun was ruined. He presumed his giggling, and he waved the bottle around.

'No! Stop that Harry!' Uncle Sirius cried. He dived forward, and knocked the bottle out of Harry's hands. All of the liquid slopped down his clothes. Normally that would have made him cry, but the vision he had because of the potion had made him calmer somehow. He rolled over, and kicked his little hands and feet everywhere. He was still having fun after all. Uncle Sirius seemed to notice something, and he begun to embrace him immediately. He seemed to find this a bit disgusting though; it may have been because he was sticky from the entire potion that Uncle Sirius had spilled all over him. Uncle Sirius carried him to the next room, he cleaned him up and changed his clothes, and he carefully placed him on the bed. The effects of the potion had started to wear off, and he was feeling a little bit sleepy. He started to yawn, and in no time at all, he was asleep.

About two weeks later, when Sirius was at the Potters', Lily asked him to fetch a potion for her. He traipsed upstairs, and he found himself at the cupboard that he had found Harry in, not two weeks earlier, drugged up to his eyeballs. He kneeled down, and searched for the potion that Lily had described. He noticed one that seemed to sparkle above all the others. He curiously picked up the bottle and he began to read the label:

**Super Dream Formula!**

**Makes you dream of your wildest fantasies! Ride through a 3D world of your craziest dreams! Not for under tens.**

A small smile crept on Sirius' mouth. This was what Harry drank. He turned the bottle over to read what it said on the back:

**This potion will fulfil your wildest erotic dreams! This 3-D world of sexual fantasy will make you the happiest wizard or witch on this Earth!**

'Oh. My. God' Sirius thought. When Harry was in his care, he had drunk a potion that makes you think naughty things. His idea that Harry had thought about toys was shattered immediately. He closed his eyes and prayed that he hadn't done any harm.

Then another thought struck him: why did Lily and James have an erotic potion in their cupboard anyway? This thought made him smile with laughter at his two friends, and he wondered what other secrets they had behind closed doors. On second thought, he considered, he really want to know? He picked up the potion Lily needed, and he stood up. Harry then crawled into the room. Sirius placed down the potion bottle, and ran towards Harry to give him and hug. As he jogged forwards, Harry scampered towards him and thumped him right in the privates. Sirius collapsed on the floor in pain, his eyes watering.

It seemed as if Harry had learnt something from the sex potion.

**Well, that was it! The idea of Harry taking a naughty potion really made me laugh, so that's what I made him do. I hope you liked it, and I hope you review!**


End file.
